


The Painter And The Muse

by Blazikendude



Series: Pokémon Paracosm [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Artists, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspiration, Oral Sex, Painting, Pokephilia, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazikendude/pseuds/Blazikendude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Smeargle has painter's block, but with the help of her friend Drew, she'll find her inspiration!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Painter And The Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Had a weird ass dream and decided to turn it into another story. Hope you like it!

"DAMNIT, THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!" A feminine voice yelled in anger.

That was Monet, a female Smeargle who is having a hard time thinking of something to paint. She's made dozens of artwork of various things. Whether it's an inanimate object or a living being, she's most likely sculpted, drawn, or painted it. This time she's encountered what most artists dread. A so-called artist's block, if you will.

"How can this be? I never had this happen to me before! A visionary like me temporarily lacking the ability to create another product from my articulate mind? This is unacceptable!" She thought to herself, stomping all the while.

"Um, could you keep it down? I'm trying to read..." An irritated voice said. Monet turned her attention to the source of the voice, her friend Drew. He was her trainer who spent most of his time reading books, comic books in particular. He was easily annoyed and Monet's short temper was one of the things he disliked most.

"I cannot comprehend the idea of lounging around like you do and spend hours reading those vile pieces of so-called 'literature'." She stated.

"They're called comic books, Monet, and you don't have to talk bad about them..." He said.

"They're glorified picture books with little-to-no storyline and filled with nothing but excessive use of onomatopoeia and superhero drivel. I have every right to talk down on them, for it is my opinion." She said.

"Sounds more like hate speech, if you ask me..." Drew muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD that!" The Smeargle exclaimed to which he winched from her volume.

"Jeez, calm down! It's like you sketched Hyper Voice or something! Why are you so mad, anyways?" He asked. Monet froze for a moment. She wanted to tell him, but letting someone know that she couldn't think of anything to paint would crush her pride.

"Well, if you must know, I'm mad because I ran out of paint..." She lied. Drew cocked an eyebrow.

"You're mad about that? Go get some paint in the closet. I'm sure there's some left over from your last 'masterpiece'." He said. Monet huffed and headed towards the closet. She didn't find much except for a small box filled with flower seeds. It wasn't until she looked behind the clothes that she found a bucket of unopened paint.

"Excellent! Now, if only I knew what to paint..." She thought. When she came out of the closet she stopped and looked at Drew. He was sitting on the sofa, reading his comic book. Seeing him like that gave her an idea.

"That's it! He'll be my new project! Oh, just knowing that I can create a new painting fuels my imagination!" She thought happily.

"Oh Drew?" Monet asked. He looked up from his comic.

"I have a request. Would you be so kind as to be my next creation?" Drew shot her a confused look.

"I thought you didn't like it when I'm in the same room as you and you're painting..." He said.

"Well, that was because I had to be focused. It's completely different since you'll be the one I'm painting." She explained. Drew nodded in response.

"Alright, I'll do it. Where do I need to stand?" Monet smiled.

"I just need you to stand near the wall without your clothes." She said.

"Oh, that's all? I can do...wait, what!?" He asked in surprise.

"Oh, come on. Surely you know some artists paint portraits of nude people. It's a part of history!" Monet said. Drew sighed and began to take his clothes off, albeit reluctantly. Once he removed his last article of clothing he moved to the wall. Monet had set up a canvas and her tail brush was ready.

"Alright, don't move." She advised before setting her artistic vision into play. As she painted, she couldn't help but glance at Drew more than she needed to. Truth be told, she was having a hard time staying focused on finishing the painting rather than Drew's crotch. She eyed him like he was a piece of meat. She was finally done with her artwork and wanted to show Drew, but decided to do one more thing.

"Drew, I'm almost done, but I need you to close your eyes for me." She said. Drew complied and closed his eyes. Monet slowly crept up to him and looked at his privates. She licked his flaccid member, earning a surprised gasp from him as he slumped to the floor. He tried to push her away from his crotch, but he wasn't trying as hard as he thought. His Smeargle continued to lick at his hardening cock, fondling his balls in the process. She took it into her mouth, her tongue coiling around the shaft.

"Ahh...Monet..." He moaned. She began to suck at it, her tongue tightly gripping his prick. Drew was on the verge of release. Monet took notice and increased her suckling in an effort to send him over the edge. Soon, Drew groaned as he blew his load into her mouth. She swallowed wave after wave of his seed as she enjoyed his taste. After she drank it all, Drew grabbed her by the sides and lowered her on his erect pole. Monet purred in delight as Drew's length throbbed within her. Drew began to thrust into her, causing Monet to feel immense amounts of pleasure. She began to moan as he thrusted into her at a faster pace. 

"Monet, I-I...GAH!" He was interrupted by his imminent release, a stream of his cum filling her up. Monet was sent over the edge as her cavern was coated white. She came shortly after his stream ended. They both lied together on the floor, peaceful and tired. As they drift off to sleep, the sun peers into the room from a window, shining it's light onto the painting Monet made.

The painting depicting Drew and her in a field of flowers, both lying together while looking up in to the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? I hope so. I might dabble into other fandoms I like a lot...


End file.
